The Immortal and the Undead
by Savasta.Black
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive on Earth, but seeing the dead walking and the world abandoned makes them wonder if it's still the same planet or if they just blinked and missed the Apocalypse...
1. Chapter 1

Clara woke up early that morning. After Danny's death she couldn't sleep that much anyway because she was having all sorts of nightmares involving dead people coming back to life brainwashed and in cybersuits. She kept seeing Danny's desperate face and his eyes clinging to her as on some last hope. She couldn't save him and that was gonna haunt her forever. Since the dream thing she pushed her pain back because this is what Danny would have wanted her to do and since he also wanted her to be happy she resumed traveling with the Doctor. She was broken but she still had her best friend by her side.

The Doctor promised that he'll come in the morning. She knew his habit of being late, and not just hour late, but days, weeks late. Clara really hoped that he won't be late this time although she wasn't holding her breath.

In was almost noon and the Doctor still didn't show up so she entered in the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereals and milk and started eating. She almost finished her meal when she finally heard the all-to-familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. And there it was, just outside the window, the gate towards all of time and space with all its danger and all its excitement but also with all its sad memories. Her bag was already packed, but she added a bottle of water just in case. Hmm... I thought that it was completely full. How comes that now I have enough room for the bottle to. Question for later.

Clara stepped outside the door and closed it behind her and moved towards the TARDIS. The time machine was looking as usual... cozy. The Timelord was waiting by the console and everything seemed pretty much like home. She was now realizing how much she actually missed that sight.

"Alright, then. Where are we going this time?" Clara asked in her usually bossy tone. Her voice however was rather tired, probably because of the sleep deprivation, yet he seemed not to notice and just answered her question.

"Your choice this time..."

"Right, my choice..." Clara said thoughtfully then she responded. "Random. I choose random."

"Have it your way. Random it is." The Doctor said pulling some buttons. Clara gave him the curious look so he felt compelled to explain to her what he was doing.

"I'm activating the Randomizer."

" You just made that up." she said smiling slightly.

"Says the expert in Timelord technology."

"No says the expert in Timelord sarcasm science"

"Now, you just made that up."

"I learned from the best." Now she was almost laughing. It felt good to laugh and enjoy snarky comments. It felt like the old days, before everything went crazy. She was now thinking about Danny and was walking down the memories path so his remark caught her by surprise.

"Clara, we're there."

"Huh, what? There were?"

The Doctor looked at her excitedly.

"I don't know!"

"Then let's find out!" Clara responded equally excited now that she wasn't thinking about her loss.

They ran towards the doors, but then she stopped suddenly.

"What if what's outside those doors is not inhabitable?"

"It doesn't matter, there's a forcefield surrounding the TARDIS at all times. Well...most of the times."

"Most of the times is good enough for me. Ready?"

The Doctor nodded and then opened the doors. A forest like any other forest was welcoming them from outside. The TARDIS landed on a street that was crossing the woods. The road itself was full of dry leafes even if, judging by the green of the trees, it seemed to be in the middle of summer.

"Huh?" Clara exclaimed confused. "Are we still on Earth? When are we?"

The Doctor stepped outside and walked a few feet away testing the gravity, listening for something and smelling the air.

"Well, it looks like Earth, but there is something odd about it..."

"Odd? What do you mean odd?" Clara asked as she exited the TARDIS and closed the doors behind her.

"Something is not right, but I can't exactly put my finger on it" said the Timelord mostly to himself and then continued louder " Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, no planes, no cars..."

"Maybe we're in the past, like when we met Robin Hood.

"We're not that far in the past. The chemical composition of the atmosphere is changing. for instance, a few million years back, the air had about 30 percent oxygen instead of 20 as it has in your time. Also there's the street."

"So what, they didn't have streets in the 18th century?"

"Not made of concrete and asphalt." said the Doctor pulling aside with his feet some leafs and revealing the road from below.

"Well, I don't see any dinosaurs around, and no medieval castles, but maybe we're just somewhere remote." Clara tried again.

"What about the birds, the animals…. Clara, do you hear any of them?"

Clara waited for a few seconds, tensed, trying to get something.

"No…I don't…. How about just looking around, maybe we'll find out."

"That's a great idea, now start moving." the Doctor said already walking. Clara jogged the few feet distance and went alongside her friend, moving on the seemingly abandoned highway.

"So…where to?"

"Just follow this road and hope for the best."

As they strolled through the silent forest, an unsettling feeling was crawling into Clara's heart.

"What if there's no one here, and the Earth is just abandoned?"

"Your optimism is simply contagious, Clara."

The young woman moved her shoulders slightly, in defense.

"It is possible, right? One day the human race will just go into space and colonize other planets…they won't need this world anymore…right?"

"The British and other nations colonized America; north and south, but they didn't all abandon their countries and cities. Speaking of which…I think we're in the New World."

"How do you know that?" Clara was impressed and was sure that a super complicated scientific explanation will follow…

"We just passed a sign that says we're 3 miles away from Atlanta."

"Oh." OK, so Clara was less impressed, but made a mental note to be more careful at the surrounding area: just because it was Earth didn't mean that there weren't beautiful sights or dangers around every corner…or turn of the road.

"Wait, wait! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Over there" she said pointing in the air with her finger. "I think something is behind those bushes. Maybe there are scared people!"

Clara didn't wait for the Doctor to give her permission so she went slowly towards the source of the movement with hope rising in her soul.

"Hello…. We don't want to hurt you so please, could you just come out so that we can talk?"

Now she could hear something from behind the bushes. The noise grew stronger and more and more distinct. At first, she thought it to be voices, but now it sounded more like a growl. The woman moved closer and she finally saw three people in a circle, eating something from a pile in the middle. Suddenly, one of them shifted a little and Clara could see that the food was actually a human being bloody and torn apart. She used both of her hands to cover the scream she almost let out then carefully retreated from the horrible sight. After only a few steps away, a rotting figure stormed from the shrub and went straight for Clara. She shrieked in fear, caught by surprise by the creature and ran towards the Doctor. The monster kept following her even though there were parts of his human-like being missing or members turned into shreds. Moreover, Clara noticed that the other creatures were now following the first.

"Doctor! Zombies!" she screamed warningly.

"What do you mean…. Zombies?" the Doctor asked as she got back to him.

"Zombies as in decomposed brain-washed killer monsters that are coming for us. Right now! We need to go!"

While they were talking, the creatures were closing up to the Timelord and his companion. The way back to the TARDIS was already blocked and they were surrounded by dozens of zombies that seemed to have gathered from out of nowhere and that leaved them no choice but to run further on the highway. They raced as quick as possible, avoiding the putrefied hands that were trying to grasp them.

After a few minutes they saw an abandoned blue car on the side of the road. The zombies were getting closer so the Doctor hurried towards the vehicle and using his sonic screwdriver, unlocked the doors.

"Are you seriously stealing this car?" The woman asked incredulously.

"Of course not, I'm only borrowing it indefinitely."

" Like you did with the TARDIS?"

"Trust me, this is no TARDIS, even if they're both blue.

"Let me drive!" Clara said suddenly not letting the Doctor enter the car.

"Why? You don't think I can use an Earth vehicle?"

"Like you said, this is no TARDIS."

"Fine!" said the man finally giving up and going instead for the passenger seat.

Clara started the engine and drove off instantly. Pressing the acceleration, they were going full speed for Atlanta.

"So what were those things?" she asked. Her friend seemed deep in thought so at first he didn't respond.

"Doctor?"

"Zombies. You already said that they were zombies."

"No, I mean what sort of aliens, from what planet and what do they want?"

"Clara, they weren't aliens, they were humans, just like you!" the Doctor said grimly.

"What…what do you mean humans?"

"As in evolved apes."

"Thanks for that." Clara said coldly at the semi-insult. "So how can human beings turn into this?"

"Clara, what can you say about them, from our brief encounter?

Clara thought about it for a few seconds the answered.

"They couldn't coordinate their moves very well, thus making them rather slow…."

"Good…"

"But when they gathered, they became more dangerous. Also, they didn't seem to see me…not

really."

"Excellent. I believe that this is an illness of some sort."

"Like the flu? Like a virus?"

"Exactly like a virus. It infected those poor people."

"Can it be reversed? Can we save them?" Clara wondered hopefully.

"I don't think so. I scanned them before we got into the car...they were already dead…and they were walking."

"The walking dead…." she said grimly.

Clara would have wanted to ask him more questions, but he seemed distant and lost in his thoughts so she remained silent.

They had been driving like this, in silence, for almost half an hour when they saw the large gray city against the blue of the summer sky. A few more minutes the highway was passing over a huge bridge and into the city. However, half of the road, the half going out was full of abandoned, broken cars, rusting in the wind and rain and sunlight. The other half was completely empty.

"Well, that's encouraging." remarked thoughtfully Clara.

Now they could already see the skyscrapers in the back rising in front of them in the hot air. It was almost noon and the sun was shining up above, heating up everything and releasing into the air the smell of death. As they entered the city they saw empty streets and deserted buildings. The marks of battle were present everywhere, yet there were no signs of the fighters. It was all quiet, so the Doctor told her to stop the car. He got out and started pacing around while Clara was stopping the engine and getting out herself.

"Doctor, I know you don't like guns, but we need to find some weapons so that we can get back to the TARDIS and figure this zombie-thing out."

The man was still looking around carefully, in search for something and didn't respond to Clara. She was getting annoyed by his silence and asked him rather impstiently:

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"Survivors." he answered calmly.

"Oh really. Is that so? Don't you think that we would have found them by now?"

"I suppose they are hiding."

"Hiding?" Clara said wryly. "If there are any survivors and if they are hiding, they sure do a damn good job at it!" She spoke louder and louder, in the end almost screaming.

"It's not like we looked around so much!"

"Why can't you accept that this time…there might not be any survivors?"

"Why can you accept it so easily?"

"Because life isn't a fairytale! And everyone dies!" Clara was now yelling with tears in her eyes and memories of Danny passing through her mind.

"Clara, I'm sorry, but you need to shut up." Said the man with his voice almost a whisper and his attention shifted towards the surrounding area.

Drawn by the noise, a few zombies approached the Doctor and his companion. Decomposed faces, empty eyes and raggedy clothes was the sight the strangers encountered. Another few were following and they were gathering so very fast. Now they were flooding the streets with hungry, twisted bodies, straight for the newcomers.

"Clara, we have to leave, right now!" The Doctor commanded, pushing her gently towards the blue car.

Clara was again in charge of the steering wheel. She pulled herself together and concentrated on driving as fast and safe as possible. In the mirror she could see an entire flock of undead creatures following their trail, but long left behind. They had exited in a hurry Atlanta on the same road and realized that they didn't accomplish anything by going there. They still had no plan, no back up, no weapons and nothing to lose….to bad they weren't facing the Daleks or the Cybermen….they would run away at that enumeration, but how can they use cleverness against monsters who don't think or reason? How can you manipulate something irrational an unknown?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... this is my first crossover story, and I hope that you liked it. In case you were wondering, I am going to include TWD characters pretty soon, but I wanted to give them a proper introduction. Please review because I simply love hearing your opinions and if you like this story and want me to continue it, favorite or follow it :D<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

The soft sunset light was gently touching her skin as she kept driving. The Doctor wouldn't say another thing. She was still angry, but now she had to focus on the current situation so she kept driving towards where they had left the TARDIS, hoping that this time it won't be surrounded by zombies and they could just get to their equipment and figure everything out.

_I hope I can do somethi__n__g with this world if I couldn't with mine. _Clara thought remembering the events in London when their dead came back to life.

The road was so hauntingly empty and forgotten under the layers of yellow leaves that grew thicker every year…or so it seemed. Clara wondered how many months or years passed since this….Apocalypse. More important: was anything left worth saving in this world or was is simply some lost cause? She wondered if is wasn't already too late…but how can it be? She has seen the future and the human race spreading across the stars, building space stations, fighting intergalactic wars…. but the reality surrounding her was also true, even if it seemed so unbelievable. Time can e rewritten.. Isn't that what the Doctor always told her?_ Alright…. so this can't be a fixed point in time otherwise the future I have already seen would have never happened. So, if now there are no survivors left we must go back and change history…as__s__uming if we a can get back to the TARDIS…..and as__s__uming that this is the same Earth and not a version from another dimension; still…. hasn't the Doctor said at some point that he can no longer travel between dimensions because the TimeLords are gone?_

By the time she finished her inner monologue, she was about to ask her friend, standing her right, all those questions that were racking her brain, when the road was suddenly blocked by a fallen tree and a crashed car. Clara pushed the breaks as much as she could hoping that they won't hit the other vehicle in front of them. Their blue car shook violently when Clara made her maneuver and stopped only a few inches behind the wreckage.

Breathing heavily, Clara exited the car and in a deeply disappointed tone as she told the Doctor:

"So much for our ride….I suppose we must go by foot from now on."

"Clara, I don't remember that abandoned car when we went to Atlanta."

"Neither do I…." said the woman moving toward the wreckage. The driver's door was opened but the driver himself didn't seem to have made it. There was blood all over the place and only shreds of fabric or of flesh following a short trace for a few meters where unfinished broken bones were just left abandoned in a gory mess. Two zombies were laying close on the cold asphalt in perfect stillness. Sensing the oddness, Clara approached the scene and looked closer: their heads had been pierced by something looking like some sort of short arrows.

"We're not alone!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now depends if this is a good thing or a bad thing…" the Doctor muttered more to himself.

"How can you say that? Those arrows mean that there are humans still alive, fighting, surviving!"

"There's a difference between living and surviving. Without a society, humans tend to become more and more like animals. Just think about all the things they had to do in order to stay alive for so long: look around; there must be years since this whole thing started. Years spent in fear for your life or your safety, or mourning over all your friends and family….it's enough to drive anybody close to madness. Those bolts mean that there are still survivors left, but we don't know if there is any humanity left in them. Remember that we have to be prepared for anything."

"I thought you had a better opinion about my species! So… I don't know about you, but until I'm gonna be proved otherwise, I will assume that those bolts belonged to a good man….or woman."

"Whatever makes you feel better." the Doctor retorted skeptically.

Clara ignored him, grabbed her bag from the back seat of their blue car, and started walking ahead, avoiding the crashed car's and human's remains as much as she could. The Doctor followed her short, without saying anything else.

They strode rather fast on the lonely road, each sinked in their own thoughts. After a while, Cara believed that choosing jeans and sneakers was the best decision she had made that morning. She felt that they had been walking for days, but she knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours. The same forest was surrounding them and the same never-ending street was under their feet.

The Doctor was particulary sad and thoughtful…. and that was never a good thing. She imagined that he had seen many other worlds turned to ashes, many other terrible things yet, this situation was making him slightly angry. There must be some backstory to that look on his face…. or maybe he really liked Earth; there had to be a reason for his tendency to take any threat toward her little planet that personally.

The Sun was barely hanging near the horizon and in the forest was getting dark quickly, but on the road they could still follow some path….for how long….well that was now bothering Clara.

"Doctor, we haven't reached the TARDIS now and we can't stay in the open during the night. We must find some shelter or some safe place!"

"There is no place on this planet safer than the TARDIS and this is exactly where we need to go. It can't be much longer now…. see that?" The Doctor pointed to a metal sign a few feet away that had written HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPED INMATES on it. We passed that sign minutes after we got into that car, meaning that we're only a few miles from our very safe and unbreakable refuge."

"What next?"

"Well,... as you can see from this very helpful sign, there must be a prison not very far."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Think about it: a prison is a place that is supposed to be impossible to break out, but…"

"But now it can be used so that nobody could get in!" Clara cut him off with a hopefull expression on her face.

"I'd say chances are that that's where you'll find any survivors. Once we get to the TARDIS I'm gonna scan the area and find out where exactly is this prison and land us there, and then…"

The Doctor didn't manage to finish his idea when close to a dozen zombies appeared seemingly out of nowhere in their left.

"OK….so this is so very not good!" said Clara in a deeply worried voice.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the terrifying creatures that were approaching really fast. There was no visible result so he gave up, grabbed Clara's hand and started running in the opposite direction, entering the dark woods and hoping for the best.

After a few minutes they stopped in order to grasp their breaths and decide upon what to do next. However, they didn't have much time to do so as the grim noises of the monster's footsteps were getting louder and louder. They resumed their race without any indication of where they were and barely avoiding the trees in the pitchy-black forest; In the meantime, the bitter taste of fear was making his appearance. She thought they were running for hours. For a few seconds, Clara saw the possibility of them never getting out of this. She almost laughed at the idea: it was painfully ironic considering how many other deathly situations she endured already. She shook any dire thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on the situation at hand, but suddenly all her world turned upside down. Literally.

She was now hanging a few feet above the ground, maybe more, having one of her foot tided up in a rope of some sort. She was dangling in the dark night and screamed for the Doctor. Instead of a response, she heard a noise similar to a whip through the air and she realized that her friend had been trapped too.

"Clara, are you alright?"

His voice was not too far away, maybe ten feet in distance.

"I've been better….and I've been worse, too." The woman said struggling to escape, but without any real progress. " Can you cut the ropes with your sonic screwdriver?

"It's a screwdriver not a magic wand! Why do you all think that I can make problems magically disappear using it?!"

"It's sonic and it's alien. Of course that people will assume that it's a magic wand!" Clara said still hanging above the ground.

"Shut up, Clara!" the alien said in a demanding tone.

"What did I say now?"

"No, just shut up and listen."

Clara did as she had been told and listened for whatever was making the Doctor so concerned. Indeed, the low noises signaling zombies nearby were getting more and more distinct and louder.

"Clara, don't make a sound, stay perfectly still, don't even breath."

The woman thought about the last time she had to accomplish a similar task, and for a similar reason: stay alive. Just like a statue….or a completely dead person that hanged herself in the woods….._OK….now it's getting creepy!_ Clara thought, carefully looking down at the chord of zombies walking below and leaving them behind. It was so dark that she could only make out the odd shapes stumbling in a monotone pace, like a deadly wave, far away from the shore, ready to grow into a tsunami and destroy any city or village or person who dared to stay in it's way. Tensing all her muscles and steadying every breath she took, Clara was for sure not going to get noticed. However, that was not entirely up to her.

Several minutes had passed. The chord had almost passed and she started to relax a little, but suddenly, a blast of music came from below: her phone started ringing in her bag. She had dropped it to the ground when the trap got her so now she had no way of putting an end to the loud music that was already attracting a few zombies. What was worse was that that was not even a call, but her alarm clock, signaling that her favorite show was broadcasted. That means that if she won't stop it, it would start again from ten to ten minutes. _Stupid, idiotic alarm and tv show and even more stupid and forgetful Clara! _she was now insulting herself, clutching her teeth desperately; not like that would make any difference._ We are so not getting out of this…._

As Clara was searching through the dark for the Doctor's eyes, hoping that he had some kind of plan, she barely noticed the small noise of an arrow piercing the night air and the thud of a zombie crashing on the ground. She heard after a few seconds the voice of the shooter (presumably) and saw the dim light of a torch that was held by a man. As much as she tried, because of the foreign light blinding her, she couldn't distinguish too well his features….only that he was tall and seamed strong built….and held a deadly crossbow in his other hand.

"Hey, Michonne! We got somethin'." the man said calling his friend (probably) in a harsh voice with a strong American (southern if she had to guess) accent. He had his weapon already reloaded and pointed towards Clara's head.

"Dinner?" a woman's voice asked in a joking tone.

Clara shuddered at the thought, but pushed back the fear. The man quickly moved the light on the Doctor and answered:

"No, just people. A pretty girl and a…. magician."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand... that would be the second chapter. If you liked it you can favorite it or follow it; if you didn't...all and any constructive criticism is gladly welcomed :D Until the next time :))<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

_During the same day..._

"I'm goin' for supplies. There's a supermarket a few miles away, and I have to check a few of the traps I set. In that order." Daryl informed Michonne in the prison's yard, answering at the same time her questioningly look.

"Alright, do you have room for one more?"

"I'm taking the car so yeah, plenty of it. We leave in ten. I'll meet you at the gate."

Michonne nodded in agreement and quickly went inside to take her sword. She never went outside the prison without it. Actually, that cold metal piece had became like her best friend: always there to protect her.

The summer was almost over and she could see how much they evolved since the Governor last attacked them. They had crops and animals…. not many but it was a start. Give it another few years and they would be less dependend on the world outside the prison…well at least concerning food. They were already starting a society inside. They were organized, had rules, had a hierarchy and a council and acted on strategy and plans whenever they had to face challenging situations or more routine types like… going for supplies. She and Daryl were the the ones to adventure outside the fences regularly: Daryl to hunt and Michonne to scavenge for other vital stuff like clothes and medicine…and occasional comic books for Carl. She was getting quite fond of the little one…. she saw in him some sort of grown version of her own son…..she imagined that this is how her own son would have behaved if he had been still alive… Michonne shook those grim thoughts outside her mind: there was no point in regretting the unchangeable past.

Daryl was already waiting for her in the car so she hurried up and entered in the right-front seat. He signaled Carl and he opened the gates, careful not to let any walkers inside. Daryl pushed the acceleration and drove off.

"Here." Daryl said handing Michonne a map and continued." Here is the prison, with the X on it. We take the first right on that turn and go straigh' east for 10 miles or so. There' s also a gas station nearby…we are running low on gas and we have to refill."

"What if there is no gas left at the station? Do we have enough to make it back?" she said concerned after analyzing the map.

"I think so, and even if there isn't, we can refill at the gas station. We need medicines and food and stuff and besides, last time I checked everything seemed in pretty great condition…considering."

After about 20 minutes they were parking their dirty car in an abandoned parking lot of a seemingly ghostly store. As soon as they exited the car Michonne drew her sword out and Daryl readied his crossbow.

"Pretty great condition…right." The woman said mocking her friend.

"I meant the gas station."

"Sure you did."

They walked cautiously towards the glass doors and positioned themselves in a strategic posture then tested the area by knocking slightly. There was no reaction, not from walkers nor humans. Daryl made a few gestures with his right hand signaling her to burst inside at his countdown: 3 2 1….

With a sudden, swift and silent move they entered the building. It was dark and cold and devasted. Shelves were broken, and all sorts of products were left all over the place with a thick layer dust on them. Michonne and Daryl split up to cover more ground. With her sword ready she carefully took a few steps further. She saw left on the floor a few cans of food. She bend sown and picked them up' putting them in her backpack that she had been carrying since she left. She finally got to the comic book shell and she flipped a few magazines choosing a 2009 edition of Spider-man for Carl.

As she moved on she suddenly heard their car's engine starting to purr. Without a second thought she ran outside with Daryl shortly following her but they were too late as some guys just stole it. Obviously, they tried to chase it but they weren't even by far fast enough to catch up and reclaim it back. This presented itself as a rather difficult situation.

They went back to the parking lot searching for another car to use but all of them, however few, had their engines already broken or the tyres flat. Because they couldn't have waited for some medical rescue party they said they started walking back to the prison ._ That was simply embarrassing _thought Michonne. She wandered what were they going to tell Rick when they would eventually get back…that they lost their focus assuming that there was no danger outside the store… or at least not a human danger anyway.

Daryl was angry, mostly at himself because he always thought that it was his fault….sometimes she wondered what was he thinking about... He didn't speak to much but she was pretty silent as well so she couldn't be mad at him for that. They were that kind of people who were keeping their problems and thoughts for themselves. She has been lonely for so long before she found Rick's group that she almost forgot how to speak her mind towards other living humans. Her entourage used to be two walkers without arms or reason. Surrounded by the dead and acting, most of the time, as one, made her almost forgot how to be alive. All that she did was to survive. That was her primary goal. After Rick, the new target was to find a safe place to be. Now that they were all settled down it all seemed almost dreamy. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be even better, know that they had a well protected base, to search for a new goal: try and save others and not just themselves. It was one of those moments that she realized that they weren't as strong as she wanted them to be and that any mission towards finding a cure and saving the world sounded at least childish considering their situation. They were no big damn heroes, no scientists, no warriors. Only people, coping with what pretty much looked like the End of the World. To save themselves and the few Woodbury residents was the best they could do for now .

"Is that our car?" Daryl asked, interrupting her chain of thoughts.

Looking up ahead the road he could clearly see their car crashed and almost turned upside down. They started running and were there in no time. Walkers were already feasting over one of the thieves... Or what remained of him while the driver turned, but couldn't move because of the seat belt. Daryl quickly put two arrows into their heads while Michonne pierced her katana through the driver's skull. It was so much blood and the head was already so messed up that she couldn't even see the wound left by her weapon. The only result she saw was the sudden lack of movement.

"Talking 'bout poetic justice." sad Daryl shifting his crossbow on his shoulder and going back to retrieve his bolts, but was different disappointed that they were almost broken... Probably he used them too much... Nothing lasts forever. He made a mental note to just throw away the old and fragile bolts and only newer ones.

Michonne went into the car and retrieved whatever documents and items might have left and packed them into her back. She wondered what might have caused the accident. Weird they're both versions back they simply continued following the road.

It had past almost 2 hours and it was already late into afternoon when they found one of the most curious things yet. On the side of the road large blue box was just... Standing there, seemingly abandoned.

"What the hell is that?" Michonne asked puzzled.

"Don't ask me?"

"According to what is written on it, it's a police box, but this is british and old. I've been in London with my parents once and I saw one of these in a museum. I thought it was a strange wardrobe back then." she said.

"And you still remember that?"

"It was pretty memorable since i was playing hide and seek with a few friends I made there and i think I staid in one of those blue boxes for hours until they finally found me. My parents were so mad and worried... I was grounded for a month."

"At least your folks noticed you were missing!" Daryl said with anger in his eyes but with otherwise an even and detached voice. He moved towards the mysterious box, being more than slightly curious about it.

"Why would anyone carry around something like that?" He continued. "I mean, just look at it, seems brand new... Not even dust settled on it! This thing couldn't have been here for more than a few days." He tried opening the doors, but with no result.

"Whoever this crazy person is, he's either around here or dead." said Michonne seriously. "We better get Rick here and only after deal with this nonsense."

"Agreed!" said Daryl.

The dim sunlight was fading even more and it was getting even harder to find their way through the woods. However, Daryl's instincts and experience, plus knowing where they were headead was really helpful in the current situation. They decided to quickly check the traps before returning to the prison. After the grand failure of the day, bringing back some meat would be sort of a good way to forget their bad luck and to have a sweeter conclusion for the day.

Meanwhile those said instincts warned them about the not so very distant herd of walkers passing by. A sudden and unexpected song filled the air and their minds with distant and almost forgotten memories. Careful as not to attract any walkers, they went towards the source of the noise. Daryl advanced further while she remained slightly behind to watch out for any wandering threats. He stopped and called her.

"Hey, Michonne. We got somethin'."

She was intrigued…and hungry after the long day that had just passed and asked "dinner?"more like a joke, even though she seriously hoping that a deer or rabbit or even squirrel had been caught in one of their traps. So it was quite a disappointment when Daryl said that they were people: she automatically thought that he was talking out walkers because since they started to prepare traps in the woods they would frequently find human corpses instead of their next meal caught by them, but then he continued.

"A pretty girl and a...magician?"

Well that got to be interesting, so she asked in her even tone. No expectations, just dealing with facts and acting accordingly.

"Walkers?"

She was surprised to hear them respond.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this but in my defense, I've got some really important exams this year so I use most of my tine studying. I will try and update it sooner if you are still interestred in this. In the meantime, I thank you all for your reviews, alerts and favorites: your support made me very happy :D Until the next time ;)<br>**


End file.
